Realm of the mad god
by madcompagny
Summary: Realm of the mad god est une fiction que j'ai commencer quand je m'ennuyais a en mourir devant mon pc -'. Elle est un peu longue mais j'espère que vous aimerez .


Realm of the mad god

Chapiter 1 – Bleach

Kyo, tu pourrais aller voir? Nous avons des visiteurs.

-J'y vais.

Encore du sale boulot... je suis ici depuis 3 ans, ne pourrai-t-il pas me donner des taches moins ingrates? Passons... des nouveaux visiteurs, je me demande qui ça peut être et de quelle monde... le mieux serait d'aller voir.

Euh... on est ou là? Demanda une tète rouquine.

- Pourquoi tu demande ça à moi? Ajoute un homme à lunette. On a tué des hollows comme on le fait d'habitude et on s'est retrouvé ici sans même savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Oh quelqu'un vient.

- Tu me pose une question, écoute au moins la réponse!

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre monde R.M.G, veuillez me suivre je vous conduirais à votre chambre.

- T'es qui toi? Demanda le rouquin. Et on est ou là?

- Je viens de vous le dire, vous êtes dans le monde de R.M.G, le monde de la compassion et de l'amitié. Fis-je remarquer

- Un monde? Que voulez vous dire par la? Demanda l'homme à lunette.

-Vous avez été transporté de votre monde à ici par notre dieu car vous avez des pouvoirs qui pourrais nous intéresser expliquai-je, suivez moi je vous pris.

- Vous parlez de mes pouvoirs de quincy? Demanda lunette.

- Vous verrez arriver, suivez moi maintenant insistais-je.

Ils finirent par me suivre, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Leurs tètes me rappelais quand même quelque chose... j'ai du les connaître humain. Quoi que finalement, ils ont parler de pouvoirs, aucun humains sur terre n'a ce genre de pouvoirs... je crois que je me casse la tète pour rien, allons-y et puis basta !

- Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki et Mr. Uryu Ichida je présume, vos chambres sont les 14 et 15, Kyo va vous y emmenez dis la dame de l'accueil.

- Par ici je vous pris, indiquais-je à la manière d'un gentleman.

- Qu-quoi ?! Des chambres ?! Mais nous avons déjà une maison !

- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais plus maintenant répliquais-je avec un soupir.

- Hé attendez !

- Veuillez me suivre je vous pris dis-je avec impatience.

- Je veux des explications cria le quincy (c'était marqué sur sa carte d'identité majeur).

- Je vais commencez à m'impatienter dis-je.

- Nous ne bougerons pas avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passe, pas vrai Ichigo ? Demanda-t-il aux jeune homme aux cheveux orange déjà partis.

Et il hurla son nom pendant que je le trimballais sur mon dos (sans me vanter, je suis plutôt de constitution solide). Après avoir réussis à les mètres dans la chambre 15 pour leurs expliquer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, je m'assis sur une chaise qui traînait et commençais les explications.

- Comme je vous l'ais répété tout à l'heure, nous somme dans R.M.G, un monde créé par un dieu des plus puissant du Sekasuta...

- Le quoi ? Me coupa Ichigo.

- Le Sekasuta, l'amas de mondes*, c'est ce que l'on appelle le regroupement de tous les mondes. On l'appelle galaxie chez les humains. Je disais donc, un dieu des plus puissants du Sekasuta, il décida un jour de coloniser le monde qu'il avait créé, il amena donc des personnes de plusieurs mondes et créa le monde parfait, après avoir terminé son chef d'œuvre, il prit la décision de créé une milice armée de soldat emprunté d'autres mondes.

- Pourquoi créé une milice ? Demanda Ichigo. Je n'est pas senti d'hostilité en arrivant ici.

- Je n'ai pas cette information, elle est réservé aux plus hauts membres. Notre société est organiser en différentes classe, la première, notre dieu qui veille sur nous et qui nous envoi de nouvelles personnes régulièrement, en second, les guerriers, de vaillants combattants ayant chacun plusieurs grades, en dessous, les serviteurs et les membres de l'accueil et en dernier, les habitants.

- Faisons-nous partis de la classe guerrière ? Demanda Uryu suspicieux.

- Si vous avez des capacités de combat spéciale, oui.

- Pourquoi nous obligez vous à combattre à vos côtés ? J'aimerai retourner chez les miens.

- Navré mais nous ne pouvons pas vous ramenez dans votre monde, alors autan nous obéir, vous ne penser pas ?

- J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas le choix... qu'en pense tu Ichigo ?

- Moi je retourne chez moi.

- C'est impossible, comme je vous l'avez déjà expliqué... rétorquais-je.

- Je rentre à ma façon, quelque soit le moyen, j'y arriverais.

Cette détermination... à moins que ça soit de la stupidité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais le fait qu'il veuille rentré m'arrange... j'ai toujours voulus revenir sur terre.

-Vous m'avez convaincu, bluffais-je, je vais vous aidés à retourner chez vous, à une seule condition.

- Laquelle soupira Uryu.

- Si vous trouver un portail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, laissez moi passer en premier.

- J'accepte, acquiesça Ichigo.

- Tu m'a demandé mon avis ? Hurla Uryu.

- Je vous retrouves demain à la salle d'entraînement.

- Comprit, dirent-ils


End file.
